Conan e os ladrões
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Conan e Declan envolvem-se com dois indivíduos pouco confiáveis.
1. Chapter 1

**Os ladrões**

_ Quatro carros reais. 10 cavalos de puro sangue, apenas para sua majestade. 2 mil homens em armas, para defendê-lo. Prataria o suficiente para 10 recepções consecutivas. Ainda tecidos finos trazidos da longínqua região a oeste. Peles de animais selvagens, em quantidade suficiente para forrar todo um castelo. Agora a melhor parte: colares, anéis, gargantilhas, pulseiras, braçadeiras, testeiras, tornozeleiras, cintos, faixas, cetro, sinete, e é claro a coroa. O rei de Shimarak tem muitas posses. Afora o que ele cobra ou extorque em impostos. Esqueci alguma coisa? Obviamente que não falarei nos espólios de guerras. _ Falou Mirom.

_ Por que não? _ Arguiu Kabul.

_ Você acha que o rei separa seus bens em "o que eu já tinha" de "o que eu tirei dos derrotados"? É claro que ele mistura tudo. Deve ter tanto que nem sabe mais o que possui. _ Mirom falou irritado, cofiando a barbicha rala.

_ Você acha que ele não vai saber exatamente o que nós roubamos? _ Kabul perguntou com um olhar confuso.

_ Sem dúvida nenhuma. _ Mirom procurou ficar mais confortável na cadeira de madeira leve da taverna.

_ Está bem, mas mesmo assim, ainda acho que precisamos contratar mais ladrões. _ Kabul pensava que era mais precavido que seu companheiro, metido a gênio.

_ Tudo bem. Pegue uns otários na taverna. Depois os liquidamos e ficamos com a parte deles. _ Mirom falou sarcasticamente, mas sabia que seu companheiro tapado ficaria assustado.

_ Poxa cara, ainda bem que você é meu amigo. Eu teria medo de fazer negócios com você, se não te conhecesse. _ Kabul ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

_ Na verdade é exatamente o contrário.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Esqueça! Vá procurar os otários. _ Mirom considerava Kabul muito previsível e sem imaginação.

Mirom e Kabul eram dois ladrões audaciosos, que ganhavam a vida tirando os bens dos outros, para proveito próprio. Mirom era o chefe e quem urdia as tramas para os roubos e assaltos. Kabul era o seu fiel companheiro. O que ele tinha de companheirismo, lhe faltava em pensamento prático. Eles estavam naquele reino há um mês, estudando o palácio do rei, para o que chamavam de "chuva no deserto", codinome para o assalto aos tesouros do rei.

Kabul afastou-se e passou a vagar na taverna, observando os fregueses. Havia uns 4 otários. Ele acercou-se de um deles, e já ia puxar conversa, quando dois forasteiros entraram naquele lugar, chamando a atenção de todos, pelo estado de suas roupas, e o maltrato e descuido para consigo próprios. "Que dupla de otários" Kabul pensou.

Então decidiu abordar os estrangeiros. Um deles era tão alto e largo quanto um portão de paliçada. Ele chamava a atenção pelos cabelos negros, a pele bronzeada, e os olhos azuis elétricos. "Esse cara deve ser muito bom em uma briga" Kabul pensou. O segundo estrangeiro era um pouco mais baixo, mas também era musculoso, barbado e tinha olhos cinzentos como um lobo. "Esse deve ser o mais esperto dos dois" Pensou Kabul.

_ Ei amigos, procuram um lugar para ficar? _ Kabul inquiriu com um sorriso.

_ Sim. Você é o dono daqui? _ Inquiriu o gigante bronzeado.

_ Não mas, posso lhes informar que os quartos aqui são muito bons. Vocês são de onde? _ Kabul ainda mantinha o sorriso meloso no rosto.

_ Somos do Norte. Uma região montanhosa e gelada, chamada Ciméria. _ Conan falou enquanto tentava desviar o olhar daquele homem de sorriso falso.

_ O que quer de nós, camarada? _ Declan achou melhor cortar aquele diálogo melífluo.

_ Estive pensando se não querem um trabalho. Isto é, se já não possuem um trabalho. _ Kabul se assustou com a cortada que recebeu. Achou melhor ir direto ao ponto.

_ Que tipo de trabalho? _ Declan adiantou-se.

_ Bem, eu não posso falar sobre isso... _ Kabul não conseguiu terminar seu discurso.

Declan o agarrou pelo pescoço e o ergueu do solo. Kabul ficou mexendo os pés como uma marionete.

_ Escuta aqui, senhor fala doce. Você vai falar aqui e agora. Senão minha mão vai amassar esse pescoço de galinha. Entendeu? _ Após alguns segundos que pareceram séculos, Declan soltou o pescoço de Kabul, fazendo o ladrãozinho cair desajeitadamente, com ambas as mãos no pescoço.

Conan observava as ações de seu companheiro, e por um minuto, achou que ele fosse realmente matar aquele homenzinho. Quando Declan soltou o indivíduo, Conan observou que todos os olhares da taverna estavam voltados para eles. Ele temeu um embate contra aqueles homens, mas rapidamente todos voltaram as cabeças para dedicarem-se a seus próprios assuntos. Somente um deles levantou-se e saiu por uma porta lateral. Conan segurou o braço de Declan até que seu amigo lhe desse atenção.

_ Declan, largue esse sujeito. Estamos aqui para beber, comer e dormir, e não para brigar. _ Conan falava com o outro, enquanto seus olhos averiguavam o ambiente, tentando prever um ataque dos outros habitantes. Ninguém dava a mínima importância ao que acontecia.

_ Tudo bem Conan, mas eu ainda quero saber o que esse verme tem para falar. _ Declan levantou Kabul e o arrastou para fora da taverna.

_ Então homenzinho, qual é o trabalho que você tem para nós?

_ É um trabalho de... cortador de lenha... _ Kabul foi agarrado pela nuca e sacudido por Declan. _ Tá bom, tá bom, eu falo. Eu sou um ladrão. E queria chama-los para um roubo, mas já me arrependi. Tá bem?

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! _ Declan soltou Kabul e se acabou de rir, chegando a colocar as mãos na barriga para rir melhor.

Até Conan riu um pouco. A seguir ele tocou o ombro de Declan e acenou com a cabeça para a taverna. Ambos entraram e pediram bebidas e comidas. A seguir ficaram em quartos alugados, e aproveitaram para ficar com algumas prostitutas também. No dia seguinte, Conan e Declan compareceram ao palácio do rei Dipanaris. Foram oferecer seus serviços.

Após esperarem por um dia inteiro, um dos chefes da guarda sugeriu que eles se banhassem e arranjassem roupas novas, pois pareciam mendigos, e o rei não atendia mendigos, a não ser em audiências para execuções. Conan e Declan se viram compelidos a embelezarem-se para serem atendidos pelo alto mandatário. Quando voltaram a se apresentar ao chefe da guarda, foram conduzidos a uma sala ampla, ricamente decorada com pratarias, esculturas e afrescos.

Um ancião veio recepcioná-los. Ele vestia uma túnica prateada, de tecido felpudo, semelhando pele de coelho. Suas barbas e cabelos estavam caprichosamente penteados, em forma de caracóis e cachos grisalhos. Conan poderia jurar que até suas sobrancelhas faziam cachos. O idoso identificou-se como Conselheiro do rei, com poder para contratar ou despedir.

_ Viemos oferecer nossos serviços ao seu rei. Somos ex-combatentes de exércitos. Temos conhecimento técnico de guerra, lutas, estratégias, armas, além de formas de sobrevivência e exploração de áreas hostis. Também somos caçadores de recompensas e batedores. Tudo o que exigir sangue-frio, força e inteligência, nós o fazemos. _ Conan explanou sobre sua competência.

_ Bem vejo que são bem treinados e eficientes, mas no momento, nosso exército regular nos é suficiente para todos os nossos problemas. Não precisamos em absoluto de seus serviços. Podem se retirar. _ O velho conselheiro despachou-os friamente, e tocou uma sineta com sua mão enrugada cheia de anéis de ouro. _ Acompanhem estes homens até a saída.

_ Ora seu... _ Declan foi contido por Conan que olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

Declan calou-se e limitou-se a acompanhar os guardas. Ao chegarem do lado de fora, ficaram andando a esmo.

_ Conan, nossas reservas acabaram. Precisamos de trabalho. Se esse rei unha-de-fome não quer nosso trabalho, devemos ir embora. _ Declan falou resignado.

_ Talvez não. _ Conan olhou para Declan significativamente. _ Acho que podemos falar com seu amiguinho da outra noite.

_ O que? O ladrãozinho? Você perdeu a cabeça? Aquele bunda-mole não sabe nem a diferença entre rúpia e dracma. Ele é um idiota. Seríamos pegos no primeiro roubo. _ Declan falava e aos poucos ia mudando de idéia. _ Agora, se fosse eu a liderar o assalto, aí a coisa mudaria de figura. Isso Conan, bem pensado. Finalmente você usou a cabeça para algo mais do que separar as orelhas.

Conan olhou-o seriamente, então começou a rir. Declan era tão audacioso que não temia a fúria de Conan, e este achava esse comportamento muito hilário.

Mirom e Kabul estavam sentados em uma mesa escondida na penumbra. Faziam desenhos em um pergaminho, e amarravam fiapos de lã em seus dedos e pulsos. Estavam tão concentrados, que não perceberam duas figuras enormes se aproximando. Mirom foi o primeiro a perceber a companhia. Ele ergueu os olhos e ficou encarando de olhos arregalados, Conan e Declan. Quando Kabul finalmente se deu conta de que não estavam mais sozinhos, quase caiu da cadeira de pavor de Declan.

_ Olá rapazes, não digam que começaram o jogo sem a gente? _ Declan inquiriu com um sorriso.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Neste capítulo as lembranças – flashback - de Conan estarão em itálico._

**O tesouro do rei **

_ Eu tenho todo o golpe arquitetado na minha mente há muitas semanas, fruto de uma minuciosa observação do funcionamento do palácio real. Não será agora que irei modificar todo o planejamento já calculado. _ Reclamou Mirom com olhar arguto para Declan.

_ "eu tenho todo o plano na minha mente" _ Imitou-o Declan com trejeitos na cabeça e voz aguda. _ Ora, pare de choradeiras. No momento em que eu e Conan vamos participar desse roubo, então você deve modificar seus cálculos iniciais. Principalmente no que diz respeito à divisão do espólio.

_ 25 %... Para cada um. _ Falou Mirom com olhos de águia.

_ 25 % de tudo que pudermos carregar. Parece justo. Não lhe parece Conan? _ Declan virou-se para Conan.

_ Humm. _ Grunhiu Conan.

_ Certo. Estamos dentro. Agora explique esse plano direito. _ Aquiesceu Declan.

_ É simples. Primeiro, temos que nocautear a sentinela do portão leste, pois é o menos movimentado. Depois, escalamos o palácio e penetramos pela janela lateral, que dá para um corredor pouco vigiado. Segundo, nos esgueiramos até o próximo andar, pela escadaria no fim do corredor. Este é o caminho para o minarete, mas não vamos até lá. Antes do minarete há uma porta de madeira maciça, selando a sala do tesouro real. Nós a desmontaremos, pois sem a chave que o rei leva consigo, é impossível entrar lá. Após pegarmos tudo o que pudermos, saímos pelo mesmo jeito que entramos. Pegamos nossos cavalos no estábulo e iremos para um refúgio no norte. Lá iremos repartir o espólio, e então nos separaremos. Entenderam?

Conan, Declan, Mirom e Kabul seguiram para o palácio real. Conan não confiava em Mirom, mas considerando-se que ele era um ladrão, não poderia mesmo esperar um grande caráter daquele homem. Aproximaram-se da parte leste do palácio. Havia somente uma sentinela com lança. Incubiram Kabul de nocautear a sentinela. Este aproximou-se com as mãos para trás, andando a esmo, como um debilóide.

Quando a sentinela se aproximou para mandá-lo afastar-se, Kabul virou-se repentinamente e tentou gopear o soldado com um porrete, mas a sentinela reagiu por reflexo e contra-atacou derrubando Kabul. Ao ver isso, Conan sacou um punhal e o lançou contra o soldado, atingindo-o nas costas. Os outros aproximaram-se e lançaram uma corda, com ganchos em sua extremidade, sobre o parapeito do 3º andar. Logo, todos estavam escalando.

Ao chegar no corredor, foram flagrados por dois serviçais que estavam caminhando por ali. Eles correram assustados ao verem os ladrões. Declan facilmente os alcançou e bateu suas cabeças uma na outra, fazendo-os desmaiarem. Procuraram pela escadaria no fim do corredor, mas esta escada não subia, ia para o andar inferior. Perceberam que deveria ser na outra direção. Justamente, este era o caminho certo. Subiram pela escada até uma sala escura que se abria para o minarete.

Em oposição a ele havia uma grande porta de madeira avermelhada, que os ladrões identificaram como sendo do tesouro real. Kabul e Mirom, cada um se agachou ao lado da porta e começaram a usar suas ferramentes de ladroíce, desfazendo os liames que prendiam aquela madeira maciça ao portal.

Conan colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou observando aquele serviço por um minuto, então fêz um gesto de enfado, e arremeteu contra a porta usando a força de seus músculos. Houve um barulho surdo e a porta cedeu com um grande estalo. Conan havia arrombado a porta. Mirom estava irritado com Conan, e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado com aquela força sobrehumana.

Ele entrou rapidamente na sala do tesouro e saiu catando pedras preciosas e jóias. Kabul pegava objetos maiores e tentava enfiar em suas vestes. Conan ficou observando a totalidade das posses do rei, enquanto Declan mergulhava de cabeça em tanto ouro. Ele ria como se não houvesse amanhã. Mirom tocou no ombro de Kabul e fêz um movimento com a cabeça apontando para a saída. Então os dois apressaram-se para irem embora.

Mirom levava apenas algumas jóias na sua bolsa, enquanto Kabul tinha as mãos cheias e tentava enfiar o produto do roubo em suas roupas, mas a maioria caiu no chão. Conan percebeu que os ladrões estavam fugindo, mas achou apenas que fossem covardes. Ele pegou uma saca rústica, e começou a enchê-la com o tesouro do rei. Declan parou com a brincadeira de enfeitar-se com ouro, e passou a encher sua saca também.

Quando já estavam bem carregados resolveram que era hora de partirem. Saíram da sala do tesouro e seguiram pela escadaria. Antes de chegarem no andar inferior, ouviram passos de soldados apressados. Voltaram rapidamente para o andar do tesouro. Não havendo para onde correr, dirigiram-se ao minarete. Era muito alto, praticamente 20 m de altura. Pular daquela altura era morte na certa, não tinham com fugir por ali.

_ Declan, teremos que lutar contra os soldados, é o único meio.

_ Será uma carnificina, e talvez não saiamos vivos.

_ Ou isso, ou nos esborrachamos lá em baixo.

Declan deu uma olhada na distância em que se encontravam do chão, e balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

_ É meu amigo, teremos que lutar, mas se tivermos que morrer, vamos levar alguns conosco, hein? _ Declan deu um tapinha no ombro de Conan.

Os soldados do palácio os alcançaram neste instante. Eles estavam cercados, mas sacaram suas espadas e largaram as sacas de tesouros no chão. O combate evoluiu com muitos soldados gravemente feridos, tombando ao lado de Conan e Declan. Se fossem só aqueles pelotões, até que seria fácil, mas logo chegaram mais e mais soldados.

Conan resolveu apelar. Agarrou um dos cadáveres de soldados mortos e colocou-o nas costas como uma capa. Então jogou-se no ar. Declan não acreditou no que seu amigo fizera. Resolveu imitar-lhe o gesto. Ao atingir o chão depois de uma queda de 20 metros, Conan acabou sentindo parte do impacto nas costas e pescoço. Nem mesmo o cadáver que usara como amortecedor, evitou o dano da colisão.

Sua respiração ficou difícil, e ele percebeu que não conseguia mover-se do pescoço para baixo. Estava paralizado. Estava ainda consciente quando viu Declan atingir o chão. O corpo do soldado que ele usara, afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para Declan sofrer quase 100% do impacto. Seu crâneo esfacelou-se. Conan ficou observando a vida esvair-se dos olhos do amigo. Ele choraria por Declan, se não suspeitasse que o amigo estava em melhor situação do que ele mesmo.

Então a dificuldade para respirar ficou crítica. Conan sentia como se um grande rochedo estivesse sobre seu peito, impedindo-o de sorver o ar. Ele angustiou-se e mordeu a própria língua, mas não conseguia mais ar com isso. Por fim, tudo ficou turvo e confuso. Mergulhou na escuridão.

Quando os soldados do palácio real chegaram até o local da queda, encontraram Declan com o crâneo espatifado, e Conan azulado com sangue escorrendo de sua boca, com a língua estirada para fora. Concluíram que haviam morrido da queda. O rei Dipanaris foi avisado, e ordenou que jogassem os corpos daqueles dois ladrões nos rios distantes da cidade, famosos por terem feras aquáticas.

Assim sendo, os corpos de Conan e Declan foram colocados em carros puxados por escravos, e transportados para uma zona árida. Ao chegarem nas margens do rio, arremessaram os corpos dos ladrões nas águas turvas. Então voltaram para o reino de Shimaraki.

Naquela noite e nas próximas, por toda aquela semana, o rei Dipanaris ofereceria banquetes para sua corte, onde se vangloriaria de ter acabado com a vida do famoso mercenário, Conan da Ciméria. E isto era uma prova de que seu reino estava bem protegido contra salteadores, ladrões e bárbaros. Entre seus ilustres convidados, estava um indivíduo com olhos astutos, que analizava e memorizava cada parte dos aposentos reais e seus convivas. Seu nome era Mirom.

_Conan era um rapazote muito forte, que ajudava seu pai em caçadas, e protegia sua aldeia natal como um homem feito. Ele lutou bravamente quando sua gente foi massacrada por uma tribo rival. A perca de sua família atiçou-o ainda mais, a agir selvagemente contra aquela horda de brutos animais racionais. No fim de tudo, ele foi apanhado como um novilho indefeso. Amarraram-lhe as pernas e braços, e o carregaram para a tribo inimiga como se fosse o animal que jantariam naquela noite. Conan teve sorte. Eles o consideraram um bom lutador, e resolveram usá-lo em dispustas rituais tribais._

O ar penetrou lentamente em seus pulmões. Seu sangue circulou tão rápido que a língua mordida esguichou sangue em borbotões. Conan abriu os olhos. Declan o encarava com olhos parados. Sua boca aberta em um esgar, de quem não acredita que chegou ao fim. Conan o interrogou com os olhos. Queria ter certeza que o amigo estava morto, e que agora estava nos campos verdes dos mercenários.

Sem dúvida, Declan estava rodeado de belas mulheres, enchendo a cara em alguma taverna no paraíso. Lamentou que o amigo não tivesse levado algum ouro consigo, sem dúvida, isso deveria valer alguma coisa do outro lado. Conan fechou os olhos.

_O escravo Conan tinha muitos músculos e um cabelão respeitável. Ele também fora treinado no manejo de espadas, pois seus adversários também usavam armas. Ele foi muito útil a seu senhor, enquanto era um lutador de rinha, contudo, Conan resolveu que já era hora de assumir as rédeas da sua vida. Foi então que ele acabou com a raça de seu amo e senhor, bem como de um tanto de sentinelas e guerreiros que ousaram defendê-lo. Ele aí ganhou sua liberdade. Reveria sua amada Ciméria._

Os braços e pernas de Conan fervilhavam como se estivessem sendo devorados em vida por animais rastejantes. A agonia era tanta, que Conan seria capaz de gritar. Ele respirou profunda e rapidamente. Não poderia gritar, pois seus captores poderiam perceber que ainda estava vivo. Enquanto isso, Conan era embalado pelo sono naquele balançar ritmado do carro puxado por escravos.

_O gigante cimério entrou para um exército regular, como forma de se exercitar e ser adestrado na arte da guerra. Ele fazia jus ao seu soldo, e seu tamanho e selvageria impunham medo e respeito no resto dos colegas. Além da força e tamanho, Conan também aprendia rápido, tornando-se excelente estrategista. Não foi a toa que alcançou rapidamente o posto de comandante de exércitos. Quando por fim cansou-se de colocar a vida em risco por um indivíduo que ele nem ao menos respeitava, deu baixa da vida militar._

Os soldados de Shimaraki pegaram o corpo de Conan e o atiraram nas águas turvas do rio. A seguir arremessaram o de Declan. Eles sabiam que fera vivia naquele rio, já tinham visto aquele monstro devorar outros cadáveres. A visão não era nada agradável. Então resolveram voltar ao palácio real.

Nas profundezas daquele rio, um enorme réptil de pele amarelada e olhos verde-água, desenrodilhou-se e passou a mover-se sinuosamente em direção à superfície. Havia farejado seu alimento preferido: carne humana.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

A água do lago era turva e gelada. Isso lhe despertou do torpor que ainda o embalava. Abriu os olhos submerso e procurou divisar alguma coisa. Não havia movimentos de animais em volta. Isso poderia significar que aquelas água eram venenosas, ou que ali havia um poderoso predador, a ponto de exterminar todos os seus competidores. Um corpo mergulhou próximo a ele. Afastou-se um pouco com braçadas lentas. Ali naquele ambiente escuro e desprovido de ar, pôde ver o corpo do amigo morto, Declan, que havia morrido de uma queda de 20 metros de altura. Ele teve mais sorte, pois apenas machucou-se com a pressão do impacto, afinal usara um cadáver para amortecer-lhe a queda. Lembrou-se da necessidade de ar que sentira, quando seus pulmões recusaram-se a puxar o ar para dentro. Achou melhor nadar de volta à superfície.

Seus braços musculosos e bronzeados rapidamente o levaram para o ar fresco da madrugada. Inspirou profundamente e pensou em sair da água, mas lembrou-se do amigo morto. Decerto que Declan merecia um funeral mais digno, do que apodrecer no fundo daquele lago. Após acatar essa resolução, ele tomou fôlego e mergulhou novamente. Abriu caminho com amplas braçadas para o local onde atiraram o corpo de seu amigo. A sua frente um movimento amarelado preencheu o espaço turvo das profundezas do lago. Um enorme ser escamoso, áureo, com um corpo que se prolongava eternamente, tão largo quanto um gordo suíno, revolveu-se indefinidamente, em direção a um ponto do lago. Exatamente onde deveria estar o cadáver de Declan.

Ele juntou as mãos na cintura, a procura de sua arma. Sua espada havia se extraviado na queda, mas logo ali estava sua faca de caça. Ele a puxou e prendeu entre os dentes. Aproximou-se destemidamente dos cristalinos mosaicos amarelados, que resplandeciam no fundo do lago, como se fossem o verdadeiro tesouro do reino de Shimarak. Pegou sua afiada faca e enfiou-a brutalmente no corpo daquele ser descomunal. Deu impulso no braço para continuar cortando, até contornar completamente aquela porção de carne monstruosa. O sangue da criatura espalhou-se pelo local, turvando o brilho áureo das escamas. Ele continuou cortando até a metade inferior tombar no leito do lago, mas seus sentidos estavam atentos ao movimento das águas, indicando que algo gigantesco estava se aproximando.

Ele permaneceu próximo ao corpo dourado, de arma em punho, esperando pelo bote que não demorou a ocorrer. Um grandioso brilho amarelado avançou com velocidade contra ele. Uma enorme bocarra de carreiras de dentes pontiagudos abriu-se para devorá-lo. Ele se desviou apoiando-se no coto sangrante do monstro. Mas agarrou a cabeça da criatura, quando ela errou o bote. Abraçou-se ao pescoção do ser grotesco e enfiou sua faca no local onde estava seguro. O jurássico réptil moveu-se rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça e nadando vertiginosamente, para desvencilhar-se do animal agressivo em seu pescoço. Rumou para a superfície do lago e circunvolutou como uma serpente, dando chance para que o animal renitente, agarrado em sua cabeça, pudesse encher os pulmões de ar.

O gigante cimério aproveitou o ar nos pulmões quando lhe foi oferecido, e fincou com mais força e selvageria sua faca na garganta do ser abismal. A criatura rumou então para o fundo do lago, em uma velocidade espantosa. Ao atingir o leito do ambiente aquático passou a contorcer-se na superfície irregular, em movimentos bruscos e pesados, fazendo com que o animal irritante se machucasse seriamente. O homem agarrado em seu pescoço imprimiu mais fúria em suas estocadas, conseguindo decepar-lhe a espinha reptiliana, desse modo, a cabeça da fera aquática pendeu molemente para um lado, e o resto de seu corpo continuou movendo-se espasmodicamente, como se recebendo descargas de raios. O cimério reuniu suas últimas forças para impulsionar-se para o alto, atingindo a superfície após alguns minutos.

Ele nadou até a margem, praticamente arrastando-se, deitou-se na terra seca e ficou lá recuperando as forças e inspirando profundamente. Havia muitos ferimentos sangrantes em seu corpo, estava impregnado do sangue e do cheiro acre do monstro que matara. Seus ossos e juntas doíam, mas ele era de opinião que todos vamos descansar um dia, eternamente. Então não poderia perder muito tempo com aquilo, precisava tomar um bom tônico e alimentar-se, então ficaria novo em folha. Ficou de pé com dificuldade e observou o lago. "Fique em paz, Declan. Beba todos os barris de rum por mim, nas tavernas do paraíso dos mercenários. Você merece velho amigo". Então deu as costas e iniciou a volta para o reino de Shimarak.

O rei Dipanaris foi ajudado por seus servos a retirar seu vestuário real. Foi vestido com fina túnica diáfana, tendo por baixo apenas uma espécie de calça que se assemelhava a fralda. Foi massageado e perfumado. Por fim trouxeram-lhe a concubina de seu agrado. Era um espécime diferente, de cabelos encarapinhados, pele negra e ossos largos. Teve que ser domesticada com surras antes de ser aceita como concubina. Por ser diferente das outras era sua preferida. O rei regozijava-se por sua astúcia e perspicácia. Quando o ladrãozinho Mirom o procurou para contar-lhe sobre o plano audacioso, pensou em simplesmente encarcerá-lo, mas o indivíduo citara o nome do mercenário cimeriano, e isso foi o suficiente para prender-lhe a atenção.

O rei havia acertado com o ladrãozinho, que seria feita uma armadilha para prender o cimeriano e seu amigo. Então, o ladrão e seu companheiro sairiam antes do esperado, e se esconderiam para que a guarda real atacasse os bárbaros. Todo o roubo de Mirom e Kabul foi devolvido ao tesouro real, restando a Mirom desfrutar da amizade e gratidão de sua majestade, além é claro de pequenos mimos, roupas novas, ceias suntuosas, concubinas e prestígio perante a cidade. Muitos conselheiros do rei o orientaram a dar cabo daquele sujeitinho, pura e simplesmente, mas a argúcia de Mirom o encantara. O rei considerava-se mais esperto que o ladrão, porque ele sabia que aquele dedo-duro era um canalha, e o tinha sob suas vistas.

_ O que está achando Kabul? Isso nos saiu melhor do que o combinado.

_ É mesmo. Nós agora somos importantes. Somos os amigos do rei. Acho que nenhum tesouro do mundo compraria isso, Mirom.

_ Tem razão. _ Mirom ficou olhando para o teto abobadado de seu aposento, enquanto as palavras de Kabul ressoavam na sua mente.

_ Acho que até posso me casar. O que acha Mirom? Você já escolheu alguma concubina pra você?

_ Pela primeira vez na sua vida você falou algo que prestasse. _ Mirom falou seriamente.

_ E eu não sei? Tem coisas que você só pode pensar quando tem muitos tesouros, ou é muito importante. Eheh! Eu já escolhi uma das dançarinas. Ela é gordinha e baixinha, mas eu gosto de mulheres assim. Elas sabem fazer uma massagem nos pés que é uma beleza. _ Kabul comentou satisfeito.

_ Do que é que você está falando animal?

_ Ora, do nosso casamento. Você mesmo disse que eu falei algo que prestou. Precisamos nos casar com as mais bonitas e...

_ Cala a boca seu idiota!

__... Eu não estou te entendendo, Mirom.

_ Você disse que a amizade do rei não se compra nem com todo o tesouro do mundo. Foi isso que prestou nessa lengalenga que você está cacarejando.

__... E daí?

_ Daí que nem mesmo revelando os planos do roubo, nós conquistamos a amizade do rei. Ele está nos ludibriando. Temos que ir embora daqui.

_ Você ficou louco? Por que o rei iria nos chamar para suas festas, nos cobrir de presentes e favores, se ele não gostasse da gente? Pra ele bastaria ordenar aos soldados que nos matassem, mas não foi isso que ele fez. Não, ele nos convidou para apreciarmos o espetáculo das dançarinas.

_ Você não percebe cabeça-de-jaca, que nós somos o espetáculo?

__... Como assim?

_ Cala a boca e me escuta! Nós vamos embora daqui. Hoje mesmo.

__... Mas justo agora em que tudo está indo bem? Eu não vou. Prefiro casar com a minha gordinha.

Mirom o olhou como se Kabul fosse uma mula empacada. Então raciocinou que já era hora de abandonar aquela mula teimosa pelo meio do caminho, pois era um peso morto. Pegou seus pertences e dirigiu-se à porta, mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho, e decidiu pular a janela do recinto. Caiu sentado no chão de areia e se esgueirou pelas vielas e portões. Após meia hora daquele vaguear sinuoso, chegou aos portões da cidade. Roubou um manto esfarrapado de alguém que dormia ao pé de uma fogueira, e cobriu-se de barro no rosto. Escondeu adereços de valor, e retirou os sapatos. Rumou para a sentinela dos portões da cidade e ficou esperando que alguma carroça quisesse passar, para se aproximar e assim fingir-se de andarilho peregrino. Foi assim que Mirom conseguiu fugir de Shimarak.

No dia seguinte Kabul foi ao salão de refeições, sendo servido de frutas, leite de cabra, e pães. Uma dançarina gordinha e baixinha aproximou-se e ele a fez sentar-se em seu colo. Alguns convidados do rei Dipanaris também se aproximaram para a refeição. Quando o próprio monarca surgiu na sala para a refeição matutina, todos se ergueram e abaixaram suas cabeças, em sinal de servidão. Assim também fez Kabul.

_ Onde está Mirom, o mais inteligente de vocês dois? _ O rei inquiriu Kabul.

_ Ele foi embora sua alteza.

_ Sem minha permissão? Quando?

_ Ontem à noite. Ele quis me levar, mas eu não aceitei. Preferi permanecer em vosso reino (_o rei Dipanaris parou de olhar para Kabul e procurou com os olhos, o chefe de sua guarda pessoal_) e continuar a servi-lo. Inclusive, se vossa alteza me permite (_o rei ergueu a mão na altura do pescoço e fez um movimento malemolente, como se estivesse procurando um colar_), eu gostaria de pedir o vosso real consentimento, para que eu (_o chefe da guarda aproximou-se calmamente de Kabul)_ despose esta dançarina gordinha e baixinha do vosso harém. O nome dela é Gundru (_o chefe da guarda parou próximo a Kabul e tirou uma adaga da bainha, todos que acompanharam estes movimentos, viraram o rosto para o outro lado_), e ela gosta muito da minha pessoa, e eu também (_o chefe da guarda cortou a garganta de Kabul com a adaga_)... _ Kabul tombou para trás sem vida. A dançarina gordinha reprimiu um grito, e perfilou-se ao lado das outras concubinas.

_ Eu quero o outro ladrão aqui. Procurem por ele, mas não é preciso trazê-lo vivo. Se ele não vier por bem, basta me trazer sua cabeça. Este aqui era um idiota. O outro era bem mais interessante. _ Falou o rei Dipanaris e se retirou do salão de refeições.

Um dos soldados, bronzeado, alto, largo e musculoso, o acompanhou, inclusive em seu quarto real. O rei sentou-se em sua cadeira de ouro com almofadas ricamente trabalhadas, e fez um movimento com a mão para o soldado, como quem abana o ar. O soldado aproximou-se do rei.

_ Seu idiota, eu quis dizer para você se retirar. _ O rei falou irritado.  
O soldado sacou a espada e a apontou para o rei.

_ O que está fazendo? Quem é você? _ O rei falou assustado, enquanto mirava os olhos azuis cobalto do homem a sua frente.

_ Meu nome é Conan, majestade. _ O soldado enfiou a espada na altura do coração real. O rei tombou sem vida.

Fim


End file.
